Current video game controllers, hand-held gaming device components, mice, and other types of user interface devices (UIDs) are limited in the haptic feedback they provide to users. This is because typically, these UIDs are configured with actuators employing an off-center, rotating, mass on-a-spring type technology that produces a non-specific or indiscriminate vibration. As such, these UIDs offer a relatively limited user sensory experience with a limited correlation with what a user experiences when they interact with a device and/or application. Furthermore, these types of actuators are relatively inefficient with respect to their power consumption and are typically associated with a relatively slow haptic feedback response time.